


ecstasy

by Sonny



Series: WORD : GAMES [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-10
Updated: 2007-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny/pseuds/Sonny





	ecstasy

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**WORD is... ECSTASY**

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

" _**Oh--gawd!** _ ... _yesyesyes_ ..."

Brian lifted his head from around the computer monitor as he heard a grunt paired with some giggles, but then a deep groan followed by an excitable cheer.

" _**Fuck!yeah!right there!** _ "

He wandered across the hardwood flooring, finding Michael stretched out on the mattress, laying the wrong way on his stomach with his feet crossed at the ankles. There was an open comic book in front of him as he relished in utter  **ecstasy** from his childhood, immersing himself in Captain Astro's world.

"--sorry." Michael felt the hazel eyes pierce his skin, looking coyly from under dark lashes. "--was I too loud?"

"Nope." Brian muttered, yanking off his tie and climbing the two steps to slide onto the bed. He undid a few buttons, flipping onto his back beside Michael's frame. "Start from the beginning." He lasso-ed the tie about the top of Michael's head. As he tightened the tiny loop, a small pigtail sprouted.

Michael rolled his eyes, knocking biceps with Brian. "What about all the work you brought home with you?"

"What..." Brian raised a curious eyebrow as he rolled to curl about Michael's body. "... about it?" He threw one leg over Michael's thighs, patiently waiting for him to start re-reading-- _out loud_ \--from the very first page.

Michael blushed, lowering his head to find the beginning of the issue through a mist of tears.

 


End file.
